The present invention relates to supporting and positioning a guitar or similar instrument, hereinafter referred to as a guitar, which is supported by a shoulder strap system by increasing the shoulder strap system support at the strumming end of the guitar and uniformly distributing the weight of the guitar over the player's shoulders and body.
The weight of a guitar is very heavy and uncomfortable to hold over long periods of time. Various suspension systems for supporting the guitar on the front of the body have been used. A type of suspension strap commonly used is a single strap slung over one shoulder. However the strap rests on very sensitive muscles close to the player's neck. Within a short period of time, the player develops fatigue and discomfort. Other types offer double strap type solutions which attempt to split the weight in half and attempt to evenly distribute the weight across the shoulders or affixed to a belt but the result is that it appears to make the suspension system rigid, uncomfortable and less appropriate for guitar use. Applicant has recently developed a Double Strap Harness for a Guitar, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/363,812, filed Jul. 30, 1999 that overcomes the defeciencies of these prior shoulder strap systems. The present invention is directed improving the effeciencies of these prior shoulder strap systems when they are being used.